


Two is better

by dahtwitchi



Series: The Naruto Faceboob [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Comic, Crack, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, featuring Madaraboob and Tobiramaboob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Madara had his faceboob, Hashirama can't be outmatched by his BFF![Comic]





	Two is better

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah no I have no explanation
> 
>  
> 
> [This on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/174115641193/the-funny-thing-is-i-hadnt-seen)


End file.
